Fionna the Vampire Queen?
by accaceah
Summary: When Fionna finds Marshall about to commit suicide, she finds out how he needs her to love him, in order for her to live. Will she give up all she knows, just so Marshall will be okay?
1. Chapter 1

_**Introduction; Marshal's Thoughts**_

What's so great about Fionna anyways? Yeah. She's cool. She wears a hat. So what?

Okay I'm just trying to make myself feel better. I fucking love Fionna. Everything about her. Her blonde hair. That stupid little cat. And yes. Her hat.

But, whatever right? She's gonna die. Just like Grace. And Maybeline. And all the girls I've been in love with. They all die because they aren't like me. They don't spend every single night, staring at the ceiling because it's impossible for them to sleep. They don't itch over every red object they see. They don't know how it feels to be alone. Alone in this shitty place with nobody but yourself. They don't know what it's like to be Marshal Lee, King of Vampires. And they never will.

But Fionna... She's... Different. She's not like Grace. And nothing like Maybeline. She's... Fionna. She's the one that makes my black heart ache with the thought of her 6 feet under, with nothing but rotting wood keeping her safe.

She needs me. She needs me and I need her and we can spend the rest of eternity together... Needing each other. I'll protect her with everything I have and everything I am.

I don't want to hurt her but I need her. I need her like plants need water and books need pages. Hell, I need her like Marshal needs Fionna. And that's more than anybody can imagine.

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

"Fionna, wake up or I'll smack you in the face." Cake said, jumping on Fionna's bed.

"It's too early. Go away." Fionna groaned, and rolled over. She had a late night before the morning. Ice Queen kidnapped Slime Prince, and of course, Fionna had to save him. For the 10th time. That week.

Cake clicked her tongue, and left the room, leaving Fionna alone with her thoughts. She thought about her crush, Prince Gumball. And how perfect he was. The last time he saw him was about two weeks ago, when she said goodbye to him. He was going to the Royal Candy Convention, and wasn't gonna be back for another two weeks.

She also thought about how hard she blew Marshal Lee off in that same day. Fionna realized that she hadn't heard of him since. Which was odd, because Marshal always seems to bother her by interrupting her daily tasks.

She rolled out of bed, and trudged down the stairs of the Tree House.

"Cake, have you heard anything from Marshal Lee lately?"

"Not since you screamed at him during Gumball's farewell dinner." Cake said, making breakfast. "Maybe you should go check up on him. It's weird not hearing his cocky laugh every minute."

"I didn't mean to scream at him. I was just upset because Gumball was leaving for a month."

"Fi, he tried to comfort you when he saw you with tears in your eyes. So you punched him and called him a hound, and told him you never wanted to see him again. That's not rad."

"But... I.."

"Fionna, I would suggest checking."

"Fine..." Fionna went back upstairs, and got dressed. She also brought some red crayons, as a peace offering. "Maybe I should call first, to see if he's home.." she thought to herself. She grabbed the phone, and dialed his house number.

"Hey it's Marshal. Don't call back you loser." His voicemail message said. The beep went off, and Fionna just hung up. She didn't know what to say.

"Cake, I'm leaving now." Fionna said.

"Do you want me to take you? It's faster." Cake offered. Fionna shook her head, and walked out the door. She needed to think of something to say.

She walked, picking up all the red things she could find, and throwing them into her back pack. After about an hour of walking, she came to Marshal's front door. She knocked. No answer. Knocked again. No answer. She repeated this ten times, and then proceeded to kick the door.

"Marshal, this isn't funny. Open the door. I know you're home. I can hear the strum of your bass." she yelled. Still no reply. She got out her sword, and smashed the door with all her might. The door broke off it's hinges, revealing a drunk and dirty Marshal lee, laying on the floor. Fionna ran to him, and looked him straight in the eye. He smiled, and whispered,

"Finally."

"Marshal what the hell is going on? You look like you haven't showered for weeks!"

"You can't shower if you haven't moved." Marshal said, eyes half open. Fionna looked at the dirty floor around him. The floor was damp and there were broken bottles everywhere. A gun laying on the floor, with Marshal's fingers a movement away from it. There were shards everywhere, broken glass engulfing the shag carpet. she glanced at his wrist. Cuts, scars, and dried blood was all she saw. She collapsed to the floor beside him, shocked to tears. Her horrified eyes met his sad ones, and they stayed there for a while.

"Marshal.." Fionna could barely work out a whisper "What are you doing to yourself..?"

"What do you mean?" Marshal said, his gravelly voice shaking.

"Marshal what's going on." Fionna said, raising her voice. She grabbed the gun and held it out in front of her. "Marshal why do you have this?! Marshal! What happened to your wrists? Answer me Marshal! This isn't a fucking game!" She yelled, tears in her eyes. She threw the gun out the window, where it landed on the rocks. Marshal got up, ready to fetch it, but Fionna pulled him down and sat on him. "Marshal answer me!" Marshal looked her straight in the eyes, and grabbed both of wrists

"Fionna, do you know what it's like to be alone." He whispered.

"Yes, Ever-"

"No. Alone. For a thousand years. With nobody." He said, clenching her wrists tighter. He stared at her with such intensity that she had to look away.

"Marshal, I-"

"Do you know what it's like to watch everybody you need, die!? Do you know how it feels to never get to love, because they leave?! Do you know what it's like to be in love with someone who's not gonna love you?! Do you?! Answer me, Fionna! Do you?!" He yelled back at her. He saw the tears in her eyes, and untightened his grip around her wrists, but still held on.

"I'm so sorry Marshal." Fionna whispered. He didn't say anything. He just lowered his head onto her shoulder, and they sat like that for a while.

"It's okay." Marshal said.

"Marshal.. Please promise me you will never, ever, in a million years, do this again." Fionna whispered. Marshal nodded his head, and lowered it back onto her shoulder. There, Fionna fell asleep.

"Fionna.." Marshal whispered, waking her up.

"Yes?" she said, half awake.

"It's midnight."

"Already? How long was I asleep for?"

"Six hours." He said. "I counted." Fionna stood up, and ran to the window. Pitch black.

"How am I gonna get home?!" She said, sliding down the wall, landing in a squat.

"Fionna, you can stay here if you'd like. It's not like I'm that bad of a guy." Marshal said, standing up and walking to her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Hey, I'm gonna take a shower. Help yourself to anything you'd like. There's strawberries, Tomatoes, ketchup firefighter hats, anything you're hungry for." He said. Fionna nodded and went into the kitchen, and threw open the door to the fridge. It was like a sea of red. She decided she wasn't hungry anymore. She walked upstairs to his storage closet, and found a blanket and a pillow, and made a bed on the couch. She decided to clean up the mess. She didn't wanna think about what would have happened if he had gone a bit further. After cleaning up, she jumped on the couch and turned on the tv. She heard the shower stop, and Marshal came down stairs in just a towel.

"Fi, you don't have to sleep on the couch."

"You don't have a guest room."

"But I have a bed room."

"Get some clothes on and I'll consider it." Fionna said. Marshal laughed his cocky little laugh, and Fionna smiled. It seemed like ages since she's heard it. Marshal ran upstairs, and got clothes on, and ran downstairs.

"So?"

"I'll race you." Fionna said playfully, and they raced up the stairs. Fionna was ahead, and right when she got to the top stair, Marshal grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around. Fionna kicked and kicked, and screamed, and laughed, until he threw her on the bed.

"I beat you!" Marshal said. Fionna, rolled her eyes and laughed. They both got settled, on either side of the bed, not touching, facing away from eachother. They both lie awake, wanting to get closer.

"Fionna..." Marshal whispers. "You awake?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Fionna said, turning around. Marshal turned around too.

"Saving me. You saved my life, you know. I was ten minutes away from ending it."

"Marshal... What made you do it.."

"Want me to be honest?" Marshal said, looking at Fionna.

"Yeah."

"You." He said, tears in his eyes.

"..What?" Fionna said.

"Remember when you told me never to talk to you again?"

"... Marshal.. I didn-"

"I love you so much Fionna. It's crazy. I don't want you to be anybody else's except mine. And the fact you hugged Gumball crushed me. I want you so bad."

"Mar-"

"Fionna being with you forever could make me the happiest guy in the world, and all I want is you. I love you. I want to turn you."

*CHAPTER TWO COMING SOON


	2. Chapter 2

_**Introduction; Marshal's Thoughts**_

What's so great about Fionna anyways? Yeah. She's cool. She wears a hat. So what?

Okay I'm just trying to make myself feel better. I fucking love Fionna. Everything about her. Her blonde hair. That stupid little cat. And yes. Her hat.

But, whatever right? She's gonna die. Just like Grace. And Maybeline. And all the girls I've been in love with. They all die because they aren't like me. They don't spend every single night, staring at the ceiling because it's impossible for them to sleep. They don't itch over every red object they see. They don't know how it feels to be alone. Alone in this shitty place with nobody but yourself. They don't know what it's like to be Marshal Lee, King of Vampires. And they never will.

But Fionna... She's... Different. She's not like Grace. And nothing like Maybeline. She's... Fionna. She's the one that makes my black heart ache with the thought of her 6 feet under, with nothing but rotting wood keeping her safe.

She needs me. She needs me and I need her and we can spend the rest of eternity together... Needing each other. I'll protect her with everything I have and everything I am.

I don't want to hurt her but I need her. I need her like plants need water and books need pages. Hell, I need her like Marshal needs Fionna. And that's more than anybody can imagine.

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

"Fionna, wake up or I'll smack you in the face." Cake said, jumping on Fionna's bed.

"It's too early. Go away." Fionna groaned, and rolled over. She had a late night before the morning. Ice Queen kidnapped Slime Prince, and of course, Fionna had to save him. For the 10th time. That week.

Cake clicked her tongue, and left the room, leaving Fionna alone with her thoughts. She thought about her crush, Prince Gumball. And how perfect he was. The last time he saw him was about two weeks ago, when she said goodbye to him. He was going to the Royal Candy Convention, and wasn't gonna be back for another two weeks.

She also thought about how hard she blew Marshal Lee off in that same day. Fionna realized that she hadn't heard of him since. Which was odd, because Marshal always seems to bother her by interrupting her daily tasks.

She rolled out of bed, and trudged down the stairs of the Tree House.

"Cake, have you heard anything from Marshal Lee lately?"

"Not since you screamed at him during Gumball's farewell dinner." Cake said, making breakfast. "Maybe you should go check up on him. It's weird not hearing his cocky laugh every minute."

"I didn't mean to scream at him. I was just upset because Gumball was leaving for a month."

"Fi, he tried to comfort you when he saw you with tears in your eyes. So you punched him and called him a hound, and told him you never wanted to see him again. That's not rad."

"But... I.."

"Fionna, I would suggest checking."

"Fine..." Fionna went back upstairs, and got dressed. She also brought some red crayons, as a peace offering. "Maybe I should call first, to see if he's home.." she thought to herself. She grabbed the phone, and dialed his house number.

"Hey it's Marshal. Don't call back you loser." His voicemail message said. The beep went off, and Fionna just hung up. She didn't know what to say.

"Cake, I'm leaving now." Fionna said.

"Do you want me to take you? It's faster." Cake offered. Fionna shook her head, and walked out the door. She needed to think of something to say.

She walked, picking up all the red things she could find, and throwing them into her back pack. After about an hour of walking, she came to Marshal's front door. She knocked. No answer. Knocked again. No answer. She repeated this ten times, and then proceeded to kick the door.

"Marshal, this isn't funny. Open the door. I know you're home. I can hear the strum of your bass." she yelled. Still no reply. She got out her sword, and smashed the door with all her might. The door broke off it's hinges, revealing a drunk and dirty Marshal lee, laying on the floor. Fionna ran to him, and looked him straight in the eye. He smiled, and whispered,

"Finally."

"Marshal what the hell is going on? You look like you haven't showered for weeks!"

"You can't shower if you haven't moved." Marshal said, eyes half open. Fionna looked at the dirty floor around him. The floor was damp and there were broken bottles everywhere. A gun laying on the floor, with Marshal's fingers a movement away from it. There were shards everywhere, broken glass engulfing the shag carpet. she glanced at his wrist. Cuts, scars, and dried blood was all she saw. She collapsed to the floor beside him, shocked to tears. Her horrified eyes met his sad ones, and they stayed there for a while.

"Marshal.." Fionna could barely work out a whisper "What are you doing to yourself..?"

"What do you mean?" Marshal said, his gravelly voice shaking.

"Marshal what's going on." Fionna said, raising her voice. She grabbed the gun and held it out in front of her. "Marshal why do you have this?! Marshal! What happened to your wrists? Answer me Marshal! This isn't a fucking game!" She yelled, tears in her eyes. She threw the gun out the window, where it landed on the rocks. Marshal got up, ready to fetch it, but Fionna pulled him down and sat on him. "Marshal answer me!" Marshal looked her straight in the eyes, and grabbed both of wrists

"Fionna, do you know what it's like to be alone." He whispered.

"Yes, Ever-"

"No. Alone. For a thousand years. With nobody." He said, clenching her wrists tighter. He stared at her with such intensity that she had to look away.

"Marshal, I-"

"Do you know what it's like to watch everybody you need, die!? Do you know how it feels to never get to love, because they leave?! Do you know what it's like to be in love with someone who's not gonna love you?! Do you?! Answer me, Fionna! Do you?!" He yelled back at her. He saw the tears in her eyes, and untightened his grip around her wrists, but still held on.

"I'm so sorry Marshal." Fionna whispered. He didn't say anything. He just lowered his head onto her shoulder, and they sat like that for a while.

"It's okay." Marshal said.

"Marshal.. Please promise me you will never, ever, in a million years, do this again." Fionna whispered. Marshal nodded his head, and lowered it back onto her shoulder. There, Fionna fell asleep.

"Fionna.." Marshal whispered, waking her up.

"Yes?" she said, half awake.

"It's midnight."

"Already? How long was I asleep for?"

"Six hours." He said. "I counted." Fionna stood up, and ran to the window. Pitch black.

"How am I gonna get home?!" She said, sliding down the wall, landing in a squat.

"Fionna, you can stay here if you'd like. It's not like I'm that bad of a guy." Marshal said, standing up and walking to her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Hey, I'm gonna take a shower. Help yourself to anything you'd like. There's strawberries, Tomatoes, ketchup firefighter hats, anything you're hungry for." He said. Fionna nodded and went into the kitchen, and threw open the door to the fridge. It was like a sea of red. She decided she wasn't hungry anymore. She walked upstairs to his storage closet, and found a blanket and a pillow, and made a bed on the couch. She decided to clean up the mess. She didn't wanna think about what would have happened if he had gone a bit further. After cleaning up, she jumped on the couch and turned on the tv. She heard the shower stop, and Marshal came down stairs in just a towel.

"Fi, you don't have to sleep on the couch."

"You don't have a guest room."

"But I have a bed room."

"Get some clothes on and I'll consider it." Fionna said. Marshal laughed his cocky little laugh, and Fionna smiled. It seemed like ages since she's heard it. Marshal ran upstairs, and got clothes on, and ran downstairs.

"So?"

"I'll race you." Fionna said playfully, and they raced up the stairs. Fionna was ahead, and right when she got to the top stair, Marshal grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around. Fionna kicked and kicked, and screamed, and laughed, until he threw her on the bed.

"I beat you!" Marshal said. Fionna, rolled her eyes and laughed. They both got settled, on either side of the bed, not touching, facing away from eachother. They both lie awake, wanting to get closer.

"Fionna..." Marshal whispers. "You awake?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Fionna said, turning around. Marshal turned around too.

"Saving me. You saved my life, you know. I was ten minutes away from ending it."

"Marshal... What made you do it.."

"Want me to be honest?" Marshal said, looking at Fionna.

"Yeah."

"You." He said, tears in his eyes.

"..What?" Fionna said.

"Remember when you told me never to talk to you again?"

"... Marshal.. I didn-"

"I love you so much Fionna. It's crazy. I don't want you to be anybody else's except mine. And the fact you hugged Gumball crushed me. I want you so bad."

"Mar-"

"Fionna being with you forever could make me the happiest guy in the world, and all I want is you. I love you. I want to turn you."

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

Fionna searched for the right words to say, if there were right words to say. She looked into Marshal's eyes, which were staring intently back at her. She looked away, and Marshal took her chin in his hands and faced her to him.

"Fionna every time I look at you, I feel... Alive. And that's saying a lot, since I've been dead for the past thousand years. I want to hold you and keep you safe and make sure you know everything's gonna be okay. And I wanna do that forever. And always. IF you let me turn you, you'd never get hurt and you'd never be alone."

"Marshal.."

"Fionna I want you to be mine. I want you to be more than mine. I love you like a child, but more than that. It's unbreakable. But lustful in the same way. I don't have what that douchebag Gumball has, but I have an eternity that I can share and a heart with nothing but love for you." Marshal said, looking at Fionna the whole time. He saw the tears in her eyes, and wiped them with his thumb. "With me, you'll never cry again."

"Marshal.. I have a life.. I have Cake.. And the Tree House... And all the dumb ass prices getting kidnapped by Ice Queen... I have a duty.."

"Who said you couldn't still do that?"

"... What would Gumball think..?"

"Fionna what does he have that I don't. I'm here, confessing my love for you, and you're still swooning over him. What's so nice about that douchedick? All his wealth? His servants? His castle? What's he ever done for you?! He's a pussy. The boys save the girls, the girls don't save the boys. All he's ever done for you is say thanks like you're his bro and tell you about how you're too young. Is that love? Is that how to get you? Okay fine. Thanks Dude, but you're still too young for my glitter dick!" Marshal said, sitting up and raising his voice with every sentence. Fionna's mouth was gaping, open, and she sat up too. She blinked fast, trying to hold back the tears.

"Marshal.. You immature dick..."

"That's what he is. Fionna I love you. What more do you want?!"

"I want to go home." Fionna said, and stood up, and started to walk out. Marshal jumped up and grabbed Fionna by the wrist. She turned around, her face beat red.

"Fionna don't leave please..." He said, and Fionna turned around. "Don't walk out. If you leave, I don't even know. I want you. I need you."

"Marshal.."

"Fionna I'm sorry for yelling.. But you don't understand how much I need you.. Please..."

"... Marshal..."

"Fionna please don't go.."

"Mar-"

"Fionna I love you so much.."

"Ma-"

"Fion-"

"Marshal I fucking love you too. And I always have."

"But..."

"Marshal I want you too. But Gumball.. He needed me. The whole candy kingdom did. They hate you. If I was with you, they wouldn't trust me enough to save Gumball's sorry ass. I love you. But I can't."

"Fionna.. Do you want to be with me?"

"... More than anything..."

"Would you let me turn you?"

"On one condition."

"That is...?"

"Run away with me."

*CHAPTER THREE COMING SOON*


End file.
